1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a truck, and in particular to a locking device that provides an automatic switch for guarding against theft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cargo transportation is an important part of global commerce. It is a large industry and encompasses sea transportation, land transportation, and air transportation. Moreover, cargo transportation is as important as manufacture or marketing. Great losses and contract problems are incurred to businesses if cargo can't be delivered completely and on time.
In general, land transportation by truck is the most common and cheap form of cargo transportation. A truck is designed to carry a container that has a container door. The door includes a latch and a door socket. The latch can be inserted in the door socket in order to lock the container door so as to avoid the theft or high-jacking of the cargo.
In the prior art, the lock is opened or closed manually by a key. But sometimes the driver of the truck may forget to lock the container door after undergoing a long drive. This allows the cargo to be high-jacked. Moreover the container door may open when the truck is being driven.